


In Which Two Boys Are Actually Happy For Once In Their Goddamned Lives

by poyitjdr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, and im not just talking about chickens feathers lmao, i mention chickens a lot in this, like at least three separate times its ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poyitjdr/pseuds/poyitjdr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been almost two years on a boring meteor and Karkat has found himself yearning to confess his red leanings towards his fellow inhabitant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Two Boys Are Actually Happy For Once In Their Goddamned Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Have a very (very) belated New Year’s Davekat fic! I actually wrote it on December 31, but I had to edit some stuff. I wanted to write something from Karkat’s point of view and have him instigate the relationship and New Year’s fit with his romantic side so well. I did my best with the characterization, so if something seems off, please let me know! Also, if you notice any other errors, I would really appreciate it if you brought it to my attention. I want to improve as a writer and your help is very beneficial to me.

                The coming of the New Year was so common of a turning point in the human films you watched; couples would damn everything to hell and use their newfound courage to kiss the object of their desire. It was entirely and hopelessly romantic and part of you yearned for it desperately. Already your hopes had been dimmed after the prospect of mistletoe was not put to proper use for the human celebration of Christmas. All you wanted was a nice kiss and maybe an actual relationship for once.

                So of course you were trying to pull together a sad excuse for a party as a backdrop for your romantic endeavor. Maybe the energy from the group would help give you courage when Dave would finish the countdown. Rose had bugged the shit out of him to get him to agree and you had inflated with secret glee when he did. Kanaya and Rose were currently sharing small smiles between hanging decorations and laying out meticulously alchemized snacks. You had a few hours before everyone would group up to celebrate the passing of the year on the meteor.

                “I can not bring myself to believe that we only have one year left here. It seems quite impossible.” Kanaya gives Rose a melancholy smile and wraps her in a loose embrace.

                “I must agree it does, my dear.” Rose glances up at the troll, rises to her toes, and presses her lips to the troll’s with the slightest blush.

                “I come in to help and what do I get? A face full of lesbians. Get a room you two, jeez. Can’t a guy just walk into a common room once without running into an alien lesbian macking on his ecto-sister?” You all freeze and stare at Dave, who has paused a couple feet into the room with a playful grin.

                “Uh, I can.” He glares at you and waves his hands in the air as he begins to speak again. You’re convinced that he is going to knock someone out one day with how he moves as he talks. Especially when he’s frustrated, he becomes a flurry of arms led by irritated rambles. It’s almost like looking in a mirror sometimes.

                “You can also shut it; you know that it was rhetorical.” He whips back to the girls with a false frown and you can see the smile trying to pull through his façade. “Seriously, is there no decency left on this meteor? I mean I understand that we are all teenagers and our hormones are all basically doing the equivalent of a kid painting, shit gets everywhere and stains get in cloth that the parents will be disappointed in and somehow everything ends up covered with paint and I don’t remember where I was going with this metaphor anymore. Karkat, help a bro out here.” He pointedly looks at you.

                “I think what Dave means to say is that you are both perfect as you are and he’s just jealous because of that fact. “ You sweetly console the couple. Dave is not so consoled and walks in your direction with a pout.

                “Karkat, no. That isn’t even _close_ to what I was trying to say. You suck at this. You are officially revoked as my spokesperson. That title has been stripped from your being; try not to be to upset. I’m sure the Mayor is in need of some help. You can become employed by a dependable carpacian in a noble town. It would be an honor to work for the Mayor because, as we all know, he’s the greatest.”

                “I’ll submit my application right away.” You stifle a chuckle; Dave has had this effect on you lately. It’s almost hard not to laugh at all his dumb jokes anymore and he lights up when you do. The fact may have something to do with that you recently realized just how much he matters to you. It was like you no longer lived in your own world, but now he was there and everything was upside down and chaos and undeniably beautiful and more incredible than it ever could have been on its own. It also consisted of far more memes.

                Dave purses his lips to stop a grin from spreading on his face and you fucking loose it in a wave of obnoxious laughter. He gives you an incredulous look, one eyebrow raised above his shades. “You look like you have something lodged in your anal sphincter that you can’t get out.” You try to explain to him through a fit of giggles. His hand covers his mouth and he’s pretending to awkwardly cough, but you can see the telltale signs of his own chuckles escaping through a toothy grin.

                By now the girls have returned to setting up and gesture towards you and Dave in their own conversation. You perfect a rotation with your seeing spheres at them and grab Dave’s wrist to drag him into helping like he came to do. He groans half-heartedly, complaining about how you are actually going to make him do shit, aren’t you. His complaints are met with a tangle of lights in his arms.

                “Okay, so we need these straightened out and strung around the room.” Dave drops his head in defeat. “Fine, you big wriggler. I’ll just straighten these out myself and you can hang them.”

                “Why do I have to hang them?”

                “Because, dipshit, you can fly and I am stuck on the ground. Therefore, you hang the lights.”

                “I could give you a lift so you could hang them.”

                “That would be more work on your end. Isn’t that what you’re trying to avoid, you lazy asshole?”

                “I think someone is just scared of heights. Chicken!”

                “I’m not scared of something as novice as heights! That’s not even that high! Also, compare me to a chucklebeast one more time and I will make you regret it.”

                “Chicken! Karkat is a chicken!”

                “I’ll show you who’s a chucklebeast!” You lunge at him and you both fall to the floor with a loud ‘oof’. Dave is under you, squirming and laughing. The lights are poking at your stomach and arms and you throw them to your right before Dave twists his legs around yours and flips you over. He smiles down at you and your toes are tingling as your stomach creates a new acrobatic routine that gets a perfect score from all the judges. Dave is seated on your lap, using his hands to pin your arms to the floor.

                “Wow, you’re really showing me, huh Karkat?” How did this douche become the object of your affection?

                “Let go of me and I will.” You struggle to rise beneath him and manage to get your back off the ground. He releases one of your arms and pushes your chest back down. A brief moment passes where you’re sure he can feel your blood-pusher in overdrive, but it’s gone and you’re using your free arm to tickle his side. He falls in the other direction and you attack him with vigor. “You’re the chucklebeast, Dave! Admit it!”

                “No- never!” His laughing is breathy and his body is shaking with the action as he pitifully attempts to stop you. You continue to assault him with your fingers, careful to make sure that your claws don’t do any actual damage. Clear tears are rolling down his face and you grin at him victoriously. “Fine, okay! I’m the chucklebeast, it’s me!”

                “Glad we’re on the same page.” You can’t help the smirk that plays on your face. “Now help me untangle all of these damn lights.”

                “Fine, but you have to help hang them. Deal?”

                “Yeah, sure, now get to work you lazy fucker.” He sticks his tongue out at you and you mirror his action back at him.

                The lights prove to be a difficult foe and it takes 5 minutes to get the first strand free. Dave glares at the remaining pile and you suggest trying to hang up the single cord you’ve untangled. With a nod, he closes the distance between you and for some reason it takes you a moment to remember that you agreed to help hang them. Warmth radiates from his lanky frame as he wraps his arms around your back. Your face is awkwardly buried in his neck and your arms are draped over his shoulders as you lift off. His grip on you is firm; your bodies are pressed tight together.

                “So where are we putting this sucker?” His voice vibrates in his chest and you realize you can hear his blood-pusher pounding as well. Naturally, you can’t see jack shit with your face pressed against the crook of his neck, so you move your head to find a suitable spot. There is a long, blank strip of wall above the doorway and you gesture towards it.

                “How about there?” He grimaces slightly, “Okay, or not. Where do you think we should hang them then?”

                “If we put them on the ceiling, they might look like stars, which could be cool. If you’re into that sort of thing.”

                You nod in appreciation of the thought, “We’re doing this bro, we’re making this happen.”

                “Damn right we are. How are we going to hold these up btw?” Of course the damn nerd can’t just say ‘by the way’. You shake your head at him in mock disapproval.

                “Rose gave me some human thumbtacks. They should work fine.”

                “Alright. You got this?”

                “Just don’t drop me. I don’t want to become a splatter today. I have too many plans.” Dave’s grip on you tightens. “A little higher, please.” He does as you ask and awkwardly lays his head on your shoulder, eyes facing outwards. “Strider, your hair is in my face.” You hear him mutter an apology and he turns his face into your neck. Warm puffs of breath make it through your sweater and you have to suppress a shiver. Soon, the first strand is pinned and you’re ready to untangle the rest of the little shits.

                “Okay, we can get the rest of them now.” He mumbles something and you begin to float back to the ground. Your arms are wrapped lightly around his neck and when you land, you let your fingers ghost over his skin as you back off. His face is pink and he won’t look directly at you. You continue your process of hanging the lights and when you land after the last strand, Dave holds you for a moment more than necessary. When he releases you, it’s slow and forced.

                Kanaya and Rose seem to be long gone, probably prepping themselves for the party and it’s just the two of you standing under soft lighting and surrounded by wonderful smells. Flutter-beasts smash together in your insides and you feel nervous and exhilarated and you can’t wait for midnight. Nerves in all parts of your body tingle as you and Dave share a smile and he slips his arm around your shoulders.

                “It’s a beaut, Karkles. Just look at it.” You do so, the golden lights are twinkling and from this distance, they do resemble stars lost in space. And god, it is beautiful to look at. Dave shifts more of his weight onto you and you lean into him as well. His hand trails from your shoulder, down your back, and onto your waist. It feels only natural to wrap your arm around his midsection as well. He glances down at you and his face is almost red. You’re sure you’re not faring any better and a nervous giggle rises from the depths of your chest. He watches you with a startled look before he joins in. He squeezes you and it feels like he kisses the top of your head before he drops his arm. “C’mon. Let’s go get ready for this gig.”

                “Cause there’s so much to do to get ready. Right, how could I forget that it takes more than a minute to throw on a shirt and pants? That look exactly like what I’m wearing already. Almost like I already got dressed today. Spooky.”

                “Dude, you gotta dress up for this shindig. For the irony. If you don’t pick something else out, I swear to god I will force you into something else.”

                “I don’t even own much else.”

                “You can borrow some of my stuff, then. Problem solved.”

                “What are you wearing?”

                “I’m not sure yet. I’ll decide when we get to my closet.” It’s a two-minute walk from the common room to Dave’s respite-block, which is spent bickering light-heartedly about the cultural ramifications of the beginning of a new year.

                “Look, all I’m saying is that it’s pointless. There are already dates that celebrate the fact you stayed alive for another year and having another is just stupid. And creating resolutions that hardly anyone even tries to stick to is so nonproductive it’s almost sickening.  Why do humans have so many damn holidays anyways? I can barely keep up with the ‘major’ ones.”

                “Humans like to party, I guess? I’m not sure dude. I haven’t put much thought into it before. I wasn’t able to celebrate stuff on Earth very much and getting to do it now is pretty damn nice. Feel like I’m actually a damn teenager for once.”

                “Why didn’t you get to celebrate? I thought all humans did.”

                “Bro wasn’t into that sort of stuff, so I was never really into it either. He was too busy being a badass to focus on such ‘frivolous activities’. But I get to do all this shit now with y’all so it’s even better.” He shoves his shoulder into yours lightly and you shove him harder.

                “Did THE Dave Strider just make a sappy comment?”

                “Oh shut up, you ass.”

                “Make me.”

                “Them’s fightin’ words, Vantas. I feel the need to warn you that I could seriously kick your ass into next year.”

                “Considering that’s in a few hours, I’m not impressed.” You smirk at him and push the button for his door and let yourself in first. “So what offensive garments do you have for me to choose from?”

                “So many. I’ve got an idea though. You pick what I wear and I pick what you wear.”

                “How about no.”

                “How about yes?”

                “No.”

                “You mean no way you wouldn’t say yes, right? Right, glad we got that sorted out.”

                “You are such an insufferable prick. Why do I hang out with you?” You sigh dejectedly and begin shifting through shirts, searching for something that would look good on Dave. The silent realization that you could dress him to suit your tastes hits you. You briefly wonder if he has a flannel. It would look nice on him, the way the sleeves would cling to his muscles and make him look like something other than a messy teenager. Suddenly, you are very glad he suggested this.

                “One, cause the girls all grouped off by themselves and it was either hang out with each other or risk insanity. Two, I’m the coolest dude this side of the green sun. Three, cause you love me so much. Got that Strider charm.” He picks up a shirt and scrutinizes it as he speaks. Decidedly not what he wants, he drops it to the floor. You pick it up and place it on the hanger again with an annoyed huff.

                “Hanging out with you _is_ insanity.”

                “But at least you’re not alone, right?

                “True. Hanging out with you is a step up from what would otherwise practically be isolation, I guess.” Glimpsing at him through your black eyelashes, you catch a hint of a smile. You have so much hope for tonight; you’re mostly positive that he is interested in you as well. It was the reason you had put so much work into the party. You were going to make sure you kissed him at midnight. If he rejected you, it would be simple to say that you had been led to believe it was a requirement for the holiday. If he didn’t… excitement bubbled in your nerves.

                “Meteor to Karkat. You still with me, man?” You roll your seeing spheres in response.

                “No. Not at all. I’m on fucking Earth, searching for proof of how red-eyed morons came into existence.”

                “Well, you see Karkat, when a man and woman love each other very much-“

                “You weren’t even conceived, so don’t even try that hoofbeast shit. Do you have something for me to wear yet?” You gesture at the items in his hands with the slightest apprehension. Those… those were definitely skinny jeans. You’ve never really worn anything but loose fitting pants. Nervous, you rub your thumb absentmindedly over what you found for him. He didn’t own a flannel, but he did have a black, button up dress-shirt that you were positive would fit the same agonizingly attractive way.

                “In fact, I think I do, Mr. Vantas. Here.” He trades you piles and exits to his ablution block. “You can change in here. Just yell when you’re decent so I know I can come out.” You nod, even though there is no way he could have seen you.

                He did indeed pick out skinny jeans for you. You struggle getting them on; how is someone even supposed to get into the damn things? Someone will probably have to help cut the fabric so you can get out of them later. The shirt is also form-fitting and you want to punch Dave a little bit. He knows you aren’t satisfied with the way you look, but if he chose this for you, even with that tidbit of information… you slip into it. The sleeves are far too long, so you roll them up to your elbows and the white fabric contrasts the black pants in a sharp manner. You slide your shoes back on and holler at your idiot best friend.

                When he walks out the door, you regret picking that outfit for him. He looks ethereal and infuriatingly attractive. Primal instinct begs you, simply put, to ‘tap that’. Dave looks you up and down and wolf-whistles.

                “Have you really been hiding those legs from all of us? Wow, how can you be so selfish Vantas?” Your face feels incredibly warm; maybe you should go ask Kanaya to make sure you’re okay. “I’m kidding, dude. But you do look pretty damn good. You should just keep that outfit. Looks way better on you than it ever did on me.”

                “I’m fairly certain I’m going to lose circulation in all of my limbs. Why do you succumb yourself to such tight clothing?”

                “I like it, I don’t know. And to be fair, those are pretty old. I don’t even fit in them anymore. Now c’mon, we gotta get to the party cause we _are_ the party, get what I’m saying? Without us, it’s just gonna be a whole bunch of bored chicks brooding about our absence and weeping over trashy novels.”

                “It’s more likely to be gossiping and sloppy make-outs. But sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

                “Does everyone get sloppy make-outs except for us? That’s bullshit. Not that I mean we should-uh- try to fix that- together- or anything.” Dave squeaks out and pauses for a moment, “So, what kind of food did the girls make?”

                “Chips and shit to dip it in. Also, I believe Rose said wings. I don’t know what the wings are from.”

                “There is a god. It’s gotta be chicken wings. It’s like, a staple party snack on Earth. I wonder what type they have though. You wanna race the rest of the way there and find out?”

                “What the hell? No. Skinny jeans, dumbass. You know, the pair you picked out? That are on my legs at this very moment and restricting my movement? Ring a bell?”

                “So what you mean is you don’t want to race me because you know you would lose.”

                “Just because I’m in skinny jeans.”

                “Uh-huh. I think you’re just a slow-poke.”

                “If you are really that eager for the food, just run ahead. I’ll catch up.”

                “We’re almost there anyways. No point in making you walking in all by your lonesome.”

                “Such chivalry. My, my, I think I might just faint.”

                “Damn, gotta work on that. I can’t have all the beautiful damsels passing out just because of my presence.” Did he just call you…?

                “So I’m a beautiful damsel?”

                “Karkat, you are whatever you want to be.”

                “Did you just call me a beautiful damsel?”

                “If you were a gracious friend you would let my accidental slips slide past just like they don’t exist, which they shouldn’t.”

                “Am I gracious friend is the real question then.” You pretend to ponder it for a moment. “Fine, I can forgive you this once.”

                “You are like the greatest friend I’ve ever had. Well, you and Egbert. But that idiot isn’t even here so you win over him for now. Don’t you dare tell him I said that.”

                “My load-gaper is shut tight in that respect. And you’re like the greatest friend I’ve ever had. One might say you are my… best friend?”

                “Gasp, don’t say it so loud. It’s so scandalous. What will my mother think?”

                “That her son is a god damned idiot.” He holds a hand over his heart in a dramatic pose and is rambling about how harsh your words are when you approach the doorway to the common room. You walk in side by side and take the sight in all over again. The lights look ‘pretty fucking sick’ to put it in Dave’s vernacular. Kanaya and Rose are seated on a nearby couch with a novel on their laps. The smile on Kanaya’s face is so genuine that your gratitude for Rose rises in your chest in a flood of warmth.

                Dave meanders towards the food and you follow on his heel like a lost barkbeast. Immediately he digs into the wings and shoves one in your direction. You comply and nibble at the skin. It’s sweet and tangy on your tongue and the meat on the underside is juicy and tender. Dave watches you for your reaction and you signal your satisfaction with a middle finger in his direction.

                “Ladies and gentlemen, the party has arrived! No need to fret any longer.” Vriska plunges into the room in ripped jeans and her usual shirt. Terezi is directly behind her and snickers at the grand entrance. You share a look with Dave. The new arrivals join you at the table and prod at the food with curious claws.

                “Dave, shouldn’t we go get some music started up?” Serket drives you up the wall and you want to retain your calm demeanor tonight, so getting away from her is your current priority. The added alone-time with Dave just happens to be a particularly nice bonus. You don’t wait for an actual answer and begin to walk towards where his equipment was already set up. He’s with you in a heartbeat.

                “You’re in an uncharacteristically good mood. Excited for tonight?” His fingers type away at the keyboard, pulling up some playlist he set up when you first brought the party up and he looks over at you.

                “Yeah, a bit. Mostly determined to not let a certain troll upset me. I want to actually have something akin to ‘fun’ or a ‘nice time’ tonight.”

                “Does Karkat Vantas even know what ‘fun’ is?”

                “Contrary to popular belief, yes. Yes he does.”

                “Okay then, what’s fun?”

                “Being able to let go of your worries and enjoy the moment by doing something you like.”

                “More technical than I was expecting, but it did come from you. So what do you want to do now? The music will be good for at least 3 hours and we’ve got two before the countdown.”

                “Is dancing a thing that happens at these things?”

                “Perfect idea. A dance off it is.” He smiles at you brightly before addressing the room, “Yo! All current inhabitants of the meteor are now cordially invited to get their asses handed to them in a dance-off. So get the hell over here and let’s get this party going!”

                You elbow his side and whisper, “Nice speech.”

                “Thanks. C’mon, let’s go show these girls how it’s done.” His fingers wrap around your wrist and then you’re spinning clumsily with him on the makeshift dancefloor. Kanaya and Rose have also joined in with a little waltz of their own and chuckle at your awful attempt at not tripping over your own feet. Vriska and Terezi jump around wildly and the Mayor is even doing his own thing by himself. You grab one of his little hands and Dave grabs the other before you all spin in a giant circle. Rose gasps in remembrance and interrupts the dance-off.  

                “Everyone, I have another challenge! This was a popular activity on Earth, very informal in nature, but exhilarating! It requires a partner and someone of a somewhat similar height so I apologize to you, dear Mayor. You cross your hands over like so and grab your partner’s hands. Your limbs should cross over around the hands. Then, you will lean back slightly and begin to spin in the same direction. The goal is to go as fast and long as possible without letting go, stopping, and/or falling. Dave, would you care to time this shenanigan?” He gives her thumbs up. “Alright, on your mark then, assuming everyone is for this activity.” She receives a chorus of ‘hell yeah’s and ‘sure’s.

                Dave takes your hands in his like Rose demonstrated and leans back. You follow suit and wait for everyone to mock your starting position. He pauses and removes his glasses and places them in his sylladex with a ‘just in case’. “Is everyone ready? Okay, three, two, one, go!” You and Dave turn clockwise and rapidly speed up. Everything behind him is blurred and all you can see is his face in an absolutely overjoyed smile. His hands are firm and warm in yours and you’re getting a little dizzy due to the quick spinning, but you continue on like a real trooper. Until your feet begin to slip at least. You try to signal a warning to Dave with your facial expressions, but he trips over your shoe and you both tumble onto the ground in a heap.

                You can’t even think of the pain because you are both laughing so hard and you can’t even breathe properly. Rose and Kanaya manage to slow to a graceful stop and only the Scourge Sisters remain.

                “It appears we have a winning couple! Congratulations Terezi and Vriska!” Kanaya cheers as she clams onto Rose’s shoulder in a clumsy stumble. The scourge sisters release each other with a wild shout and they both fly to the floor with respectively loud thumps. Cackles fill the room before falling victim to a slightly awkward pause, until you suggest watching a movie or some other activity. You all end up trying to squish onto the couch unsuccessfully. Vriska claims it for herself and Terezi and maybe the Mayor because he is small and no one can find it in their hearts to ask him to sit on the ground after a hard day of work. You settle in next to Dave with your backs against the bottom portion of the couch. It’s cold and slightly uncomfortable, so you attempt to move closer towards your friend to absorb his body heat. Kanaya and Rose set up “Home Alone” since it was still in the disc player and you’re still all teenagers and the option to be lazy outweighs practically every other option ever. The girls settle on the other side of the floor.

                You’ve all seen this film by now and you take turns voicing the different characters in mockery. Dave still hasn’t returned his shades to his face, which you relish at the ability to easily notice when his gaze shifts to you. About halfway through the film, he yawns and stretches his arms out, then lays one of across your shoulders. Part of you is appalled that he used such a cliché move and the other is giddy as you lean into him. He smells suspiciously of apples as you rest your head on his shoulder. The movie ends with ten minutes to midnight and Dave dozing off next to you. Everyone begins to shift and chatter enthusiastically about the remaining year and how they can’t wait for the game to finally be over with.

                Dave wakes up fully to the noise (and you shaking him) of course. You remind him of his duty as the countdown and he smiles sheepishly. He announces that it is nine minutes and 28 seconds to midnight. There is a bit of a cheer and you decide to spend the last few minutes just speaking with Dave before you… before you actually kiss him. It feels like sparks are dancing in the air and he’s glowing with the gentle golden glow of the lights above. You hope you don’t look too much like you’re hopelessly red for him. The conversation is mostly nonsense, just pieces of banter and discussion of the shit movie that a certain douche slept through part of. His arm is still around your shoulders when he clears his throat for everyone to hear.

                “15 seconds ‘til midnight! 14, 13, 12, 11, 10,” You’re just watching his face, more specifically, his lips as they move. He quickly runs his tongue over his bottom lip and you suppress your reaction. “9, 8, 7, 6, 5,” It’s almost time and you lean to face him a bit better. “4, 3, 2,” God, you feel like you’re either being electrocuted or have been set on fire as he watches you. “1.” You press your lips to his immediately and ignore the insecurities screaming in your mind. He doesn’t reciprocate right away, but when he does get over the shock, his hands rise to the sides of your face and he presses back into you. You can feel the smile on his lips against your own as you wrap your arms around his neck. Since you’re in public and you can already feel the mischievous eyes of the scourge sisters upon you both, you begin to pull back. He chases your mouth with his and you have to gently push him away to give him the message.

                The smile on his face doesn’t startle you, but the small tears in his eyes do. You drag him into a hug and peck his cheek. “Happy New Year, Dave.” It comes out in an intimate whisper, just loud enough for him to hear you with his face hidden in the crook of your neck. Your shoulder feels warm and wet with his tears and you are definitely talking to him about that as soon as possible.

                “Happy New Year, Karkat.” He squeezes the breath out of you before sitting up. There’s an awkward cheer for you both and neither of you really say anything about it. The party begins to split up and when you leave, Dave’s hand is in yours. The moment you deem you are far enough from prying eyes, you reach up to kiss him again. He returns it immediately and you melt into his warmth. It’s light and wonderful until he’s tearing up again. You halt and pull your face back to get a good look at him. You’re held to him by his arms that are wrapped around you and your own hand reaches to his face to wipe away the tears.

                “Hey, what’s wrong?” The gentleness of your tone almost shocks you as you gauge his facial expressions with concern.

                “Absolutely nothing. I don’t know why I’m tearing up, honestly. I think it might just be relief. Just… I was debating kissing you at midnight all day and I would’ve chickened out, but then you, you did it for me. Fuck, I’m so fucking happy right now.”

                “Dave.” You peck him to punctuate each word, “I. Really. Really. Care. About. You. So. Fucking. Much.” His thin frame shakes and you can’t do much else besides hold him and smother him with kisses as he breaks down. You do lead him towards his room and soon you’re both seated on his bed. You’re insides are crumbling with each tear of his that falls, so you try to wipe them away, but he grabs your hand and kisses it twice, then peppers your face with several gentle pecks.

                “Ditto, babe.” You chuckle at him before pressing a chaste kiss on his mouth. “I love you, Karkat.” His voice is barely audible and you understand why he cried because you’re about to do the same damn thing. “So does this mean I’m your boyfriend?”

                “God, I fucking hope so.” Your fingers intertwine and you both fall back on the bed, just occasionally reaching over for another kiss, like you have to reaffirm that you have each other now. Exhaustion settles into your bones and you curl into Dave with your head on his chest; he holds you close and relaxes into sleep with a content sigh. You relax your eyes and let his steady breathing lull you into unconsciousness as well, with a small smile still residing on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been brought to my attention that I may have a slight (and previously unrealized) obsession with chickens? I blame Zelda. Hope you enjoyed this! (Also my headcanons are ever-changing, even if it isn't obvious in my writing lmao)


End file.
